


Alice in Monsterland - Part II

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Siren Series (Alice) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Big Sisters, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gay Character, High School, Homophobic Language, Little Sisters, Past Domestic Violence, Rage, Revenge, Suicide, Underage Drinking, Violence, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Part 2: Alice is confronted by Annie, a woman who claims they are sisters and daughters of a siren goddess.





	1. I Knew Who I Was This Morning

Sam walks the short distance back to the motel. As he turns the key to the door, he hears Dean and Rowena bickering.

“I don’t understand why this is taking so long,” Dean yells.

“It is called the Dark Arts, _Dean Winchester_. I am not pulling a bunny rabbit out of my hair,” Rowena snaps back condescendingly.

Sam sets the beer down on the table in the mini-kitchen trying his best not to attract attention. He pulls the case of beer out of the brown paper bag. His eyes widen as it makes a crinkling noise.

“And where have you been?” Dean asks.

“Dean, you asked me to grab beer,” Sam points out.

“Oh right. Well. Carry on,” he says as Sam rolls his eyes and continues to stock the mini-fridge. Sam turns when he hears the door open. Finally, he thinks to himself as Annie walks into the room. Annie is the only person who can referee between Dean and Rowena. Sam suspects Rowena just wants to cozy up to a demigod, which ironically is exactly what Dean wants, Sam smirks to himself.

“Sorry that took so long. Main was closed for an art fest,” Annie says as she tosses Dean the keys to the Impala. “I had to park her on the street… I know... I know,” Annie says defensively as Dean opens his mouth to complain. She sets the pizza down on the table next to the beer. She grabs a bottle, twists off the top and hands it to Dean.

“Thanks” Dean says suddenly all smiles and sunshine giving her a light kiss on the forehead. “Sammy if you keep rolling your eyes they are going to get stuck like that,” Dean says somehow knowing Sam was making faces, again.

“So. How’s it going?” Annie asks her eyes glowing.

Sam can’t blame her for being excited. After Jo told Annie she had sister, Annie immediately called a summit. He can’t believe it was only a few weeks ago.

_Flashback_

Two days after Meg’s funeral seems too soon to call a summit, but you know her loss is not a wound that will heal quickly.

You clear your throat. “As most of you know, Jo has informed me I have a sister,” you say addressing Sam, Dean, Cas, Jo, Gadreel, and Ellen.

Getting crowded in here, you think to yourself with a smile.

“I want to find her. I need to find her,” you correct yourself, “But I also need to know more about my history,” you say looking directly at Cas. “Castiel. Gadreel. Heaven knew of my lineage before I did. I suspect they know more. I don’t like asking this of you, but could yo–,”

“Of course,” Cas interrupts in his gravelly voice. “We will see what information we can find out,” Cas says as Gadreel bows his head in agreement.

“You’re leaving right now?” Jo says a little too loudly looking directly at Gadreel.

You press your lips together holding back a smile. Smooth, Jo.

“I thought it would be best if we scattered our departures in order to avoid drawing any unwanted attention,” you say.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Jo says sitting back in her seat.

“I have no intention of letting you go out on your own,” Dean says annoyingly.

“And I have no intention of leaving you behind,” you say smiling sweetly shooting daggers with your eyes.

“Sam, Dean and I will find my sister with Rowena’s help,” you say authoritatively. You pause expecting objections, but when nobody complains, you continue with the plan. “I don’t know how to find Rowena, but we can summon Crowley. The way I see it, he owes us one. Abaddon would have turned him into a hellhound chew toy. He should know where Rowena is and once we find her, I am hoping she can use a scrying spell to find my sister. It may require an extended amount of time with Rowena. I don’t trust her not to tell us what we want to hear and then vanish. She doesn’t leave until I have eyes on my sister,” you say firmly.

“Sister” the concept still foreign. You rein your thoughts back in and prepare to share the last piece of the plan. You tread carefully expecting pushback.

“Jo,” you say cautiously avoiding Ellen’s gaze. “I need you out scouting to see if our clash with Abaddon has attracted any attention. It isn’t hunting, but I need information. You and I both know a pretty blonde is going to tease out a lot more intel then an overbearing plaid wearing hunter,” you say with a weak smile.

“I can do it,” Jo says confidently.

“Ash can be your Handler” Ellen adds. “We can run the operation out of the roadhouse. Plenty of loose lips hear too, Annie” Ellen says with a frown as if she were disappointed you didn't think of her helping too.

“That sounds perfect,” you say, sending up a silent prayer of thanks that Ellen is onboard.

“Okay. Everyone has their assignments. Cas and Gadreel you should leave tomorrow morning. Sam, Dean and I will leave tomorrow afternoon. Jo coordinate with Ellen and Ash. Wait at least three days before you head out. Everyone enjoy your last night,” you say with a smile.

“Is that an order?” Dean asks with a smartass tone. You punch him playfully in the arm as everyone starts to disband.

The next morning, Sam and Dean pack up the Impala preparing to find a secure location to summon Crowley. Cas and Gadreel left early this morning. You mull over the fact that Cas didn’t say bye. You comfort yourself with the thought that he has never been socially adept. Jo saunters up as Sam and Dean continue to load bags into the car.

“I wish you were coming with us,” you admit putting an arm around her waist.

“I wish I was too,” she says, “But you are right. Someone needs to do some reconnaissance and watch your back,” she says giving your hip a playful bump. “Did Cas say bye to you?” she asks.

You give her a suspicious look and respond, “No… did he say bye to you?” you ask.

“No, but Gadreel did,” she says blushing slightly.

“Oh” you respond, speechless, although you really shouldn’t be surprised.

“Well then” you say with a smug smile as you both start laughing.

“Hey! A little help loading the car form a demigod might speed things along a little,” Dean gripes. You roll your eyes.

Ellen walks out as you finish loading the car. You pull both of them into a hug.

“Make us proud, Annie” Ellen whispers.

_Present_

“It would be going much faster if I weren’t so rudely interrupted with questions. I swear, Annie, I can’t work like this” Rowena says huffily.

Annie throws daggers at Dean with her eyes. “Rowena, I apologize you have been subjected to questioning. A witch of your caliber must be close though...,” she says immediately falling into the role of diplomat.

Rowena’s eyes brighten. “Well, I am now that you mention it,” she says with a saccharine smile.

Annie runs over and shoves the empty brown bag on the floor and places the pizza box on the bed.

“Hey! Easy,” Dean yells grabbing a slice from the box.

Rowena carefully rolls out the city limits map glowering at Sam, who backs up giving her space. Rowena pulls out her crystal from a velvet satchel and it begins oscillating over the map in wide circles. “Ostende mihi illum quem quaero” she chants as the crystal glows and stops directly over a shop titled _The Artist’s Cafe_ at the intersection of Main and Elm.

“It worked!” Annie yells. “Not that I doubted you for a second Rowena,” she says smoothly.

“I am assuming I am free to go now,” Rowena says in a supercilious tone.

“Yes” Annie answers. “But Rowena, please don’t go far,” Annie says giving her a smile that contains just a hint of a threat.

Rowena disappears leaving the three of you in the room.

“Let’s go!” Annie says grabbing Dean’s hand. He shrugs his shoulders as he drops the piece of pizza he was about to finish, following Annie out the door.

The three of them walk quickly towards Main and Elm. As they round the corner facing _The Artist’s Café_ the enormity of the situation hits Annie.

“Wait,” she says. There are three figures sitting in the cafe, but the storefront letters block the view.

“I think I should do this alone,” Annie says.

Sam and Dean exchange a look.

“What?” Annie asks.

“You need to prepare yourself for the possibility she may not believe you,” Sam says wisely.

Annie bites her bottom lip. “You are right, Sam, but I still need to do this alone” she says.

“Sammy and I will go check out the art. We will be back in a little bit,” Dean says giving Annie a quick kiss on the back of her head, squeezing her hip, motioning to Sam they should beat it.

Annie walks towards the café clenching and unclenching her hands.

As the bell on the door softly jingles, two teens turn around and glance in Annie’s direction. One is a handsome Asian boy in a white button down and navy slacks, the other, a redhead in a crop top and tight jeans. The third girl sitting facing the door has soft blonde hair cascading down in waves. She is wearing an oversized hunter green button down with short sleeves. It would look overly masculine, if it weren’t for the black lace bra peeking out the top.

Annie frowns to herself thinking her sister shouldn’t be wearing something so revealing. Her eyes light up as she thinks my sister, staring at the seated girl. Her face is a softer version of Annie’s and her brown eyes have the same flecks of gold. 

“Excuse me,” you hear a voice say just as you are about to another sip of your smoothie.

“Yes?” Kevin asks turning towards the woman who just walked up to your table.

Charlie eyes her up and down, checking her out. Ew, Charlie she is old you think to yourself.

“Can I talk to you? For a few minutes, alone” she says staring intensely at you.

You clench your jaw as your blood begins to pound. You are trying to enjoy your Friday night with friends and this harpy is trying to pry open fresh wounds.

“Listen if this is about Jeff, you can forget about it” you respond angrily.

“Jeff?” the stranger asks. “I don’t know anyone named Jeff. It isn’t about him,” she says oddly.

“Alice, I think you should hear her out,” Charlie says softly and you wonder if she is tipsy from the wine coolers. “We will be just over there,” she says pointing to the opposite end of the café. Charlie and Kevin get up leaving you with this stranger.

Great friends, you think to yourself cynically.

“Your name is Alice?” the stranger asks.

I am going to murder Kevin and Charlie, you think yourself.

“Yes, I am Alice…and you are…” you ask in an exasperated tone.

“My name is Annie. Alice you are my sister and that’s not all ...”


	2. Through the Looking Glass

“You’re lying,” you say accusingly as you stand knocking over your chair.

Kevin and Charlie are by your side in seconds. “We are leaving. Now,” you say firmly, heading for the door. Charlie runs after you, “Alice! Alice! Slow down!” she says breathlessly. A winded Kevin catches up just as Charlie asks, “What happened?” putting her hand on your arm worried you will bolt again.

“She said … She said ... She was my sister,” you pace the sidewalk, putting your hands on your head unable to process what Annie told you. You can’t bring yourself to tell them Annie also said you are the daughter of a siren goddess.

You double over beginning to hyperventilate… a siren ... what if that means... Jeff.

“Alice …,” Charlie begins to say in a soft voice.

No. It isn’t true. You push those thoughts to the side. You compartmentalize. Focus on the present.

You stand taking a deep breath in an attempt to regain control of the situation. “She was obviously lying. She is probably trying to get close to me to write some horrible editorial. It has been almost a year since Jeff’s…since Homecoming,” you say grasping for an explanation.

“Okay. Sure, Alice.” Kevin says in a reassuring tone, putting his hand on your shoulder.

“Charlie, a movie night sounds like a good idea right now. Can we head back to your place?” you ask.

“Sure, Alice” she says as the three of you walk towards her house as Kevin changes the topic.

You are half listening still thinking about everything Annie told you.

~

Sam and Dean walk up as Alice bolts out of the café. They rush in finding Annie sitting alone at a table with a chair knocked over.

“She didn’t believe me,” Annie says with a perplexed expression.

"Come on. Let’s get you out of here,” Dean says taking her arm gently easing her from the chair. Sam rights the chair Alice knocked over as they leave the café walking towards a less populated area. Dean notices a small bar and leads Annie inside wordlessly motioning to Sam.

They grab a small table in the corner as Dean order three beers from the bartender. Dean scans the room making sure the patrons are busy with their own beverages.

“Annie. This isn’t going to be easy to tell you,” he says rubbing his mouth. He thanks the bartender as he sets down three bottles. Sam opens all three and takes a long swig of his beer. “Sammy and I took a look at some police files,” he says.

“What happened to checking out the art?” Annie asks.

Sam gives you a shrug as he continues to down his beer.

Annie looks back at Dean with an incredulous look as he says,“It looks like little sister has already been mixed up in some trouble,” he says wincing reaching for a beer taking a long sip. 

"Trouble. What do you mean?” Annie asks as the table lifts a few inches off of the ground, her agitation manifesting itself into telekinetic energy. Dean plasters a smile on his face looking around the room smiling at customers as he slams the table back down. The third beer falls and spills all over the table.

“Let me go grab you another beer Annie, Sammy will fill you in,” he says as Sam shoots him an annoyed look.

"About a year ago when Alice was a sophomore she was dating a senior, quarterback of the varsity football team. After graduation he was going to play ball on a scholarship two states over. According to the police report, they argued the night of Homecoming. He asked Alice to marry him. She became upset and he dropped her off at a Gas ‘n’ Sip. The bystanders at the Gas ‘n’ Sip said he called her back and they continued to argue. She was trying to convince him they should talk about it later. It was the last outbound call he made minutes before he drove his car off a bridge. It was ruled an accident, but the notes make it pretty clear the police felt there was more to the story,” Sam finishes.

Dean returns with another beer setting it down. Minutes pass. Sam mops up the spilled beer, as Dean starts to worry that Annie hasn’t said a word. He turns her face gently towards him looking into her eyes with a concerned expression, “Annie? Babe? You in there?” he says softly.

“She blames herself,” Annie says absently looking through Dean.

“It wasn’t her fault,” Dean says unquestioningly.

Annie snaps back into focus, “My little sister...” her voice trailing off.

Dean looks at Sam, “Sammy can you go ask the barkeep for something a little stronger. It’s been a long day,” he says gruffly.

_Hours Later_

“Come on Charlie, Red Vines are much better than Twizzlers,” you say resolutely. “How is this even a question?” you say laughing. It is as if the incident earlier with Annie didn’t even happen. “You know we can buy both Red Vines and Twizzlers. This is a false dilemma,” Kevin says. As you walk to the corner store for more candy to fuel your movie night, you see flashing red and blue lights.

“Is someone getting arrested?” Kevin asks confused.

“Alice! It’s your… it’s that woman who approached you at the café,” Charlie says shocked.

“I told you she was a fraud,” you say as you try and peer around the cop car. She is bent over the car as a police officer snaps restraints on her wrists. Two guys are already sitting on the curb with their hands behind their backs. You tilt your head squinting your eyes as you realize one of them is your giant.

“You should go vouch for them,” Charlie says. You whip around facing Charlie, “How could you even suggest that?” you ask.

“Alice, think about it. They are obviously being arrested for public intoxication. I mean just look at them,” she says motioning to the car. “If you go over there and vouch her, she will not only be grateful, but think you’ve warmed up to her. Just tell the cops you two are long lost sisters and you will make sure she gets home. Then we can exploit her inebriated state and ask more questions. She is much more likely to slip up if she has had a few and we can figure out her end game,” Charlie says.

You mull Charlie’s plan over. You haven’t told them yet, but there is no way you are going to be able to keep the “daughter of a siren” part of Annie’s story from them forever. Maybe having them present while you question her will help poke holes in her story.

“Okay,” you say agreeing reluctantly. “You two stay here,” you say insistently, jogging over to the cop car.

“Good Evening, Officer Jones,” you say in what you hope is an innocuous tone.

“You!” Sam shouts before Dean elbows him in the side.

Officer Jones gives the two guys an annoyed look before turning to you, “Good Evening Alice. Is something wrong?” he asks.

“Actually there is ... I couldn’t help but notice you are arresting my sister. Annie and I met earlier today. She told me we are sisters and I reacted poorly…”

Officer Jones looks back and forth between you and Annie as if he can see the resemblance.

“Alice, these three were creating a public disturbance,” he says. “I don’t doubt it,” you say.

“I was hoping you might let Annie come home with me so I can make sure she gets to bed. I am sure my parents will have questions for her in the morning. They will probably be as shocked as I was” you in an innocent tone.

“Alice, I don’t know…” Officer Jones says unsure.

“Please, Officer. I don’t want my parents to think poorly of Annie. She is new to town and my sister after all,” you say laying it on thick.

This can’t be this easy, you think to yourself.

“Alright. Alright” he says releasing Annie’s restraints.

“And what about these two” he asks.

Shit, you think to yourself.

“I think it’s best if I take them all home” you say in your most responsible tone.

“You kids better head straight home,” he says releasing the two guys on the sidewalk.

“We will. I promise,” you say with a reassuring smile as the four of you walk back towards Charlie and Kevin.

“Holy shit! It worked!” Charlie says as you approach with Annie and company in tow. “Not now. Need to get back to my house ASAP,” you whisper.

As you walk in the front door you are again grateful your parents are somewhat absent from your life.

Charlie and Kevin make themselves comfortable in your kitchen as you size up Annie’s friends. The giant is just how you remember him. Shaggy brown hair, big brown eyes and drunk as skunk. The other is not quite as handsome, but has a strong jaw with green eyes. His body language makes it seem like he and Annie are more than just friends.

As if finally realizing he is no longer handcuffed on the street, the giant yells “You!” pointing straight at you. “I bought you wine coolers!” he says in shock.

“Sam! You bought my sister wine coolers,” Annie yells.

“It wasn’t my fault! She used her siren voodoo on me” he says.

“Watch it, Sammy,” the other growls.

“Siren voodoo?” Charlie asks curiously.

“I am Annie. This is Sam,” she points to the giant “and Dean” she says motioning to the guy with his arm around her shoulder.

“I am Charlie and this is Kevin,” Charlie says casually.

“I would have thought Alice would have told you by now…” Annie says.

“Yeah, you are sisters” Kevin says succinctly.

“That .., isn’t all we are. I know it’s hard to believe” she says looking directly at Alice, “but we are also the daughters of a siren goddess,” Annie says seriously.

The minutes of silence stretch on until Kevin says “Wait ... that can’t be... sirens are like mermaids who comb their hair with forks and lure men to their deaths,” he says

“That’s only half true. You are thinking of _Little Mermaid_ ” Sam adds unhelpfully.

“We are half human,” Annie says cautiously, expecting another outburst from Alice.

This is ludicrous you think to yourself as you finally reach your breaking point.

Turning towards Charlie and Kevin you scream, “None of this is real. You know that, right? You know what else she told me? She said she used to live with two vampire brothers. She used to use her “siren abilities” to lure men back to their house! She told me she fought alongside angels and demons and killed a Knight of Hell! She said she is telekinetic.”

You turn back towards Annie. “You are insane. I probably shouldn’t have even let you into my house” you say hysterically. 

"Whoa. Whoa. Alice,” Dean says standing his arms extended. “I know this is hard to process, but it’s true. Everything Annie said is true. Sam and I... we were there, for all of it,” he says trying to convince you.

“It would make sense,” Charlie says quietly.

“How does any of this make sense?” you ask furiously.

“Alice, Jeff was obsessed with you. From the way you described it, he was beginning to lose it. I think the thought of you leaving you, of not being with you, it pushed him over the edge” Charlie says hesitantly.

“How dare you?” you say giving Charlie a slight shove. “You, Charlie of ALL people should know Jeff’s death was not my fault. Was it your fault your Dad got hit by a drunk driver because you were a scared eight-year-old at slumber party?” you scream.

“You believe this liar. This insane woman who claims she has fought with demons” you say pointing at Annie. “Oh really, Annie. You have abilities? You fought with demons? You fought with angels? Then where is your demon friend now? Did she bite the dust?” you ask completely unraveling.

“ENOUGH” Annie says as the coffee table shoots up three feet into the air slamming back down with a crack.

“That’s enough, Alice” she says eyes gleaming dangerously.

“Believe me or don’t, little sister, but I won't stand here while you insult Meg’s memory” Annie says waving her hand as the front door slams open, Sam and Dean trailing behind her.


	3. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains homophobic slurs, bullying and some violence. Just a heads up. :/

As you watch Annie march out of the house, Sam and Dean at her heels, you turn and look at Charlie and Kevin. Charlie wears a look of disbelief, still in shock that you shoved her. “Charlie …” you start to apologize. “Don’t,” she says putting her hands up letting you know she is fed up.

The house is still now that the arguing has ceased. You turn towards Kevin who is on his knees inspecting the coffee table from every angle. “Kevin, what are you doing?” you ask exasperated. He doesn’t respond and walks towards the front door. He opens and closes it multiple times. He leaves it slightly ajar to see if the wind flings it open with the same amount of force as when Annie left, but it doesn’t move. “No strings. No wind. No uneven surfaces,” he says curiously to himself. “Kevin, what are --” you begin to say losing your patience. He interrupts you, “Apologize to Charlie. Tomorrow. You shouldn’t have put your hands on her,” he says patronizingly. “I know,” you say defensively. “I shouldn’t have shoved her. I don’t know what came over me” you say shamefully.

“Apologize and make it soon,” he says with a furrowed brow walking out the door.

You fluff the pillows in the living room and make sure the coffee table isn’t damaged, before you head upstairs to bed.

The next morning, you hit the snooze button skipping study group assuming your presence isn’t welcome. As you roll out of bed and walk towards the bathroom you notice your eyes are swollen. You don’t remember crying, but your hooded eyelids and throbbing headache suggest otherwise. Unsure what else to do, you change into your running shorts and a t-shirt, hoping the pounding of the pavement will help numb the pain.

Forty minutes later you find yourself in Charlie’s neighborhood. As you walk up the path to the small house, guilt hardens in your chest, the pressure increasing painfully. As you ring the doorbell you hear, “Just a second” and the sound of Charlie running down the stairs. She hits the landing and looks through the keyhole. A few seconds pass before she unlocks the chain and opens the door a crack.

“Hey Charlie,” you say lamely.

“Hey,” she responds tersely.

“I am sorry,” you say too ashamed to look her in the face. As if those three words could make up for shoving her and bringing up the worst moments of her life.

“I know,” she says. Your heart breaks as you look at her and see her eyes are also swollen and red. “I know you are sorry. I pushed you too hard yesterday. Vouching for Annie so we could question her, it was a bad idea after what you had been through…”

“No, It was a good plan,” you say pathetically.

“She could have been dangerous. Those guys could have been dangerous. I messed up yesterday, but that doesn’t mean I don’t believe her. I know you pushed Jeff’s death deep down to a place you won’t go, and I am sorry, but I think Annie is telling the truth. I think a part of you does too,” she says.

“Can I come in?” you ask trying not to fall to pieces.

“No. I accept your apology Alice, but right now I need space,” Charlie says with firmly.

You nod your head as tears slip out of your eyes. The run back to your house does nothing to mask the ache.

~

“I apologized. She wouldn’t let me in though,” you tell Kevin over the phone.

“She needs space,” Kevin says.

You wince hating yourself for shoving someone as sweet and loving as Charlie.

“Let’s go out tonight,” you say.

“Annie. No.” he responds.

“Kevin, please. We can do anything you want. We can study. We can go to the library. Anything,” you plead.

What you don’t say is that you can’t stand being alone.

Silence.

“Fine. There is a film screening I want to see at an independent movie theater,” he says.

“Okay,” you agree without hesitation. “See you at seven,” you say thankful you don’t have to spend the evening alone with your thoughts.

The independent movie theater crowd is chic. You feel miserable inside, but not wanting to embarrass Kevin you wear a white lace camisole and an oversized cardigan. Kevin looks handsome as always, you think to yourself as he walks back towards you handing you your ticket. “I really wanted to attend this screening. I wasn’t sure we would be able to,” he says distractedly scanning the crowd. “Hmm” you say noncommittally. “Are you looking for someone?” you ask. “No,” he says too quickly as the two of you walk towards the theater.

You sit in your seat hoping the film distracts you from the twisted reality you are currently living.

During intermission, you hit the concession stand and order a coffee. As you add sugar and milk to your coffee, you notice a stranger talking to Kevin. He has red hair and is tall in a gangly attractive way. You pretend to look at old movie posters as the redhead continues to chat with Kevin, putting his hand on Kevin’s arm laughing at something that he said. The lights flicker and the stranger heads back to the theater. “Who's your friend?” you ask. “Nobody,” Kevin says quickly. You don’t pry. In the year you have been friends with Kevin, you have never known him to have a boyfriend. He is either very private or very selective. Either way it is none of your business and you have enough on your plate.

As the credits role you and Kevin head towards the exit. The gangly stranger catches up to both of you as you walk out of the theater.

“Kevin. I was hoping to catch up with you,” he says with a big smile.

“Alice, this is Bill,” Kevin says reluctantly introducing you as Bill shakes your hand.

“Nice to meet you,” he says sincerely.

The three of you continue to walk towards the parking garage. You walk yards behind Kevin and his friend, pretending to look at storefronts trying to give them some privacy.

“Hey! Get off of him,” you hear Bill yell.

“Let me go!” Kevin says.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it faggot” you hear a familiar voice.

Just as you round the corner you see Brandon and his friends. One of them has Kevin’s arms pinned behind his back as the other is struggling to keep Bill restrained. Brandon punches Bill in the face as blood shoots out from his nose. “What I thought you liked it rough” he sneers punching Bill in the face repeatedly. Kevin lurches towards Brandon.

“Aww you don’t like it when I beat up your boyfriend?” Brandon asks with a sneer. “You are fucking disgusting,” he says punching Kevin in the gut.

Your blood starts to tingle as if every cell in your body is vibrating. Rage surges through your body in a scarily calm squall.

You walk up to Brandon and yank his arm behind his back hearing a crack followed by a pop. His friend lets go of Kevin and lunges towards you as you shove him hard against a car. The back of his head hits the hood and and he drops to the ground motionless. The largest of the three tosses an unconscious Bill to the side. He tries to grab your hair as you spin and elbow him the nose and then in the gut hearing a crack as his head hits the concrete.

“Alice?” Kevin stares at you with one eye swollen shut. “Help me get Bill up,” you say as the two of you manage to hoist him up. You carefully buckle him into the passenger seat as Kevin slides in the back. You peel out of the parking lot dialing Charlie’s number.

Ring.

Ring.

“Alice?” Charlie answers.

“Charlie. It’s Kevin. We need help,” you say.

“Get here,” she says disconnecting the call.

You pull up to Charlie’s house and notice the ’67 Impala parked on the street.

As you put the car in park Sam and Dean run out.

“What happened?” Dean asks furiously.

“They were jumped. Kevin is pretty bad. Bill is unconscious,” you say not caring if Dean is the devil himself. Dean eases Bill gently out of the car, half carrying him into Charlie’s house. Kevin leans on you as you follow them inside. Sam gently shuts your car door and glances around the neighborhood making sure you haven’t attracted any attention.

Charlie and Annie stand in the living room. “Charlie” you say desperately.

“It’s okay,” she says pulling you into a hug. “I am sorry Alice, I didn’t know who else to call,” she whispers to you. Sam is examining Bill with a grim look. Annie is handing Kevin an ice pack while Dean makes sure he doesn’t have a concussion.

“Dean” Sam says calling Dean over. “This kid needs to go a hospital ASAP. He isn’t conscious,” Sam says gravely. Dean squeezes his eyes shut rubbing his forehead. “Go. Take the Impala. You know the drill,” he says.

“I am going with,” Kevin says trying to stand.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Dean growls.

“Sammy is more inconspicuous on his own. He can say he found Bill like this,” He motions to Sam to get Bill out of there as Sam heaves Bill to his feet heading for the door.

“What happened?” Dean asks you clearly pissed.

“We were at the movies and Kevin met up with Bill. I was giving them some space and when I turned the corner Brandon was beating the shit out of them with two other guys,”

“And what happened to the other guys?” Dean asks in a dangerously soft voice.

“I .. I ..” you look down and notice your camisole is splattered with blood.

“I don’t know,” you say confused.

“Alice. Did you beat up those guys?” Annie asks calmly.

“I think so,” you say tears spilling out of your eyes, “They were hurting Kevin,” you shout in desperation. “You took down all three?” Charlie asks shocked.

Dean and Annie exchange a knowing glance as you rock back and forth hysterically.


End file.
